Scott's Path
by LycoX
Summary: He wasn't sure what life was going to bring his way as he crossed his ocean, but he knew he was bound to learn what it was sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

**Scott's Path**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: This is something of an alternate look at how things could have gone for Scott Fuller after he left Mexico to 'cross his ocean.' And as always, I own nothing but what you see here. I've also had this sitting on my hard drive for awhile now until I finally decided it was time to put this up.**

* * *

After leaving the Titty Twister to cross his ocean and learn who he was, Scott Fuller wasn't entirely sure of what to do. Going back to Bethel wasn't something he thought he should do even though home did call out to him. And so, after acquiring some reliable transportation and a way to cover himself to avoid burning, he set off from the Titty Twister on his journey. The hunger gnawing at him as he went and he tried his hardest to ignore it until he hit Carta Valley, Texas and found himself eating several people much to his relief and a slightly small case of horror. He'd also end up inadverdently giving hope to a group of Santanico worshippers in the area after telling them he had met her and that she now freely walked the Earth. This got him a huge feast thrown in his honor to celebrate the news and nicely enough, it would get him some leftovers to place in a cooler to tide him over for a good long while. Along with a gauranteed connection with blood banks all over the country for his blood needs in case he needed it and wanted to avoid taking a life.

And because he was feeling particularly spiteful towards Carlos and those other jerks from the Twister, he decided to accept a request from that group of Worshippers and help spread the word of Santanico's walking the Earth. Becoming something of a Warrior Disciple of La Diosa in the process after agreeing and when he asked why include 'Warrior' in that, he was told that he had it within him to be one. Which made a strange sort of sense for him considering the fact Carlos had given him those swords before leaving. It'd take him about two months to return to Bethel as he would take a few detours here and there along the way. Even meeting a fairly old Culebra known simply as Burt who helped teach him a few things and even gave him a good lasting amount of herbs to help control his hunger. Along his path to Bethel, Scott found himself helping save lives. Both Human and Culebra alike and even willingly eating some of the more scum like people that walked the Earth.

That still made him feel a little horrible but he felt a sense of satisfaction in knowing that there was one less scumbag walking around. Doing that also helped push down his darkness a little bit, a darkness he was honestly afraid of as it'd been around long before he became a Culebra. But afterwards… It seemed like that darkness had more of a prominent presence then before. His darkness having been formed from the fact his birth mother didn't want him and then later being bullied by several fellow teenagers cause they were nothing more then assholes. Though the fact Kate had refused to acknowledge him by his birth name also had a little to do with its formation. Making him resent her a little but it never outweighed his brotherly love for her. And when he finally arrived in Bethel, he felt a slight sense of trepidation as things seemed the same while he had been forever changed. The fact his sister had yet to show up was a bit surprising and honestly hoped she was alright.

Returning to his home for the first time in a good long while also felt a bit weird for him but he quickly got past it and quickly set up a few things in the fridge to avoid losing any of it. And after a few hours of sleep in his own bed, which honestly felt nice as Hell, he set out to make contact with a few of the local Culebra that he'd been told was there and once that was done, thankfully got a stable access going to some blood bags they had access too after providing some proof of who he was. A few days later saw him checking out the high school and his chest would always clench quite a bit at the sight of a Blonde Beauty he knew as Jessica. Whom he'd long had a crush on for years but nothing had ever been able to happen with it. Mostly cause he was afraid of her rejecting him and he had a feeling that Kate didn't want him doing anything with one of her friends due to that protective streak she had over him. Which he thought was silly but whatever. His blood would boil dangerously however anytime he caught sight of a trio of boys who had bullied him quite a bit. And it'd always take everything he had to hold back from killing the three.

Though a part of him wanted to think of ways to ensure they had some rather painful demises but tried to ignore it. "S-Senor Fuller?" Spoke up a hesitant voice behind him, causing him to turn with a frown on his face to the source of it.

And seeing a rather worried Culebra girl behind him. "Yeah?"

"M-Mr. Chinda s-s-sent me to get you."

"For what?"

"T-T-Trouble wi-with that c-corrupt inspector Marksin man."

That made Scott frown again as he'd heard about that guy. Hell, that guy had even tried giving dad trouble a couple of times in the past. "Let's get going then." He said firmly as it was high time someone put that guy in his place.

The girl nodded gratefully and once they concealed their faces, the two took off, unaware that a certain girl by the name of Jessica had been watching the whole thing and feeling rather curious over it all. And would even text Kate about it too to see what she might have to say about it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

A few days would pass after that day, a day that saw the inspector never harrassing another soul again thanks to Scott's efforts. He really didn't get why the 9 Lords allowed this kind of shit to happen to their people but he knew he damned well didn't like it one bit. And resolved to do what he could to help out the small Culebra community that resided within Bethel for as long as he was there. He'd also nearly have a few almost run ins with Jessica too and given that she called out for him a time or two, those occasions had left her knowing he was back. And it was something he wasn't too sure about how to feel on the subject. But always pushed it to the side in favor of helping Mr. Chinda and others out. While Chinda wasn't a Culebra, he was someone who had a great love for them and did what he could to help out. Even despite his age and the limitations that was starting to cause him. And personally, Scott thought that was something to be admired in his view.

It'd be another week when his sister finally made her grand return, albeit, their reunion had been a little awkward considering how into it he'd been while feeding on a blood pack. But he didn't think he could be blamed! As there was just really something about that blood he just liked seriously liked! He felt like a deer caught in the headlights when she took notice of him with. "S-S-Scott!?" Asked the girl in shock and hope while holding something large in her hands in case she had to use it.

He could only nod with the blood pack in his mouth and the fact he was still too shocked to speak as he hadn't been expecting her at all! Scott found himsel being hugged as Kate quickly rushed over to him and hugged the life out of him. Tears in her eyes that he was actually here, meaning she wouldn't have to go in search of him herself. And after what felt like an eternity where the hug is concerned, she let go of him to get a proper look at her baby brother. Who still looked a bit shocked that she was even there and she couldn't help but find it amusing over how he looked towards her. Though she was curious about the bag in his mouth. "Oh God, I'm so glad to see you."

"M-Me too." Replied the young man slowly after he took the blood pack out of his mouth and put it on the table.

"How, how long have you been here? And what exactly is that thing on the counter?"

"Uhh, about two weeks now I think. And that's a blood pack actually. A connection I have gets me access to these from a blood bank so that way I don't have to eat people unless I really absolutely have too." Answered Scott as he and his sister moved to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Kate nodded in surprise over that one and idly wondered if Rafael would have ever considered something like that. Though the thought of him gave her a pang in her chest as she wasn't sure if he was even still alive after that guy came after her and Seth and he tried to stop him. A part of her however wondered how ethical it was that her little brother even had access like he did to a blood bank but she pushed that line of thinking to the side for now. As she was just grateful he had found a way to keep from hurting others and darkening his soul in the process cause of it. "I kinda thought you might still be with them..." She said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Carlos told me to go find a new ocean to cross to find myself or some shit like that. But he's a dick and so are the others at the Twister and I don't want to be around that."

Especially with all that prophecy shit getting them all riled up and Carlos being half out of his mind after being in that Labyrinth place for three months. "Oh, well I'm glad you don't want to be around that. Just like I'm glad you came back here cause we're all the family we have left..." Kate said a bit sadly while wondering if he was doing the whole finding himself thing or ignoring it completely.

But not sure if she even wanted to ask as she figured the answer might not be one she would want to know of. Scott nodded at that and it was a sucky ass thing too. But he was thankful to still have his sister in his life. "You know, I kinda thought you woulda been here long before I got here."

Kate chuckled a bit bitterly at that. "Yeah… I uhh, I decided to stay with Seth for awhile in Mexico since I didn't feel like I had anything left after the Twister. We've gone our separate ways though..."

And God how she hoped he was going to be okay on his own. Her brother turned to her with his eyes snake like and a glower on his face. "He didn't hurt you did he? Cause I'll find him and kill him if he did!"

"What!? No! God no!"

"Then why the split? You didn't want to sleep with him or something?"

God or La Diosa help that bastard if he tried some shit when it wasn't wanted. "NO! He told me to leave cause he didn't want me around him anymore since our last 'job' went a little bad and we got to arguin' real bad over all it." Came the response and the young Culebra Warrior wasn't sure if he wanted to know about the 'job' she was talking about.

But his senses did tell him at least that she wasn't lying, which made him breathe a bit easier. Or at least want too anyway if he did still breathe. "Good, shouldn't have been around him anyway on your own." Muttered the boy darkly.

Kate wisely kept her mouth shut as she didn't want this to become a full blown argument. A yawn then escaped her. "Yeah, you do look like you need some sieep sis." Hell, he was kinda grateful for it anyway considering the likelyhood of things getting out of hand if their conversation went on longer.

"Oh? Need me out of the way so you can go eat some poor soul?" She asked a bit jokingly but also with a seriousness to her voice.

A snort escaped him. "Nah, I got the blood packs for that. Though I might go out and beat some ass if anybody's fuckin' with some of the local Culebras at the moment."

"We… We have Culebras here!?"

Knowing that left the girl feeling a little unsettled. Scott nodded at that. "Yeah, but only like a small number of 'em. They do what they can to avoid problems. Helps that they got access to the blood packs too. And I've actually helped them out a time or two since I've been back if they had any trouble."

"I bet that's what Jessica saw you doin' then with some girl."

And considering the crush she knew the girl had on her brother, no doubt she was a bit jealous too! Scott merely shrugged. "Probably." He replied as nonchalantly as possible.

Kate shrugged at him and then got up and leaned down to hug him, a hug he returned. She then pulled away and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll talk about your crush on one of my best friends later, but for now, I need sleep." Teased the girl while he stuck his tongue out at her.

Even throwing one of the couch pillows at her and making her shriek over it. She then grabbed the thrown pillow and threw it back at him much to his amusement and then took off for her room. A place she hadn't seen or been in in months. And it would make her feel a bit heavy in the knees too once she got in there and a few tears would come to her eyes as she laid in her bed and drifted off to sleep sometime later. While she did that, Scott sat where he was on the couch, wondering if he should stay in or go out. And seriously wishing he had a guitar to play on since his was long gone from that hotel room. _Damn Geckos._ Thought the boy darkly.

He'd end up passing out on the couch sometime later after watching a late night movie after ensuring the curtains would be as closed as possible to avoid being turned to ash in his sleep when the Sun was up. As that would be one Hell of an embarrassing way to go out for damned sure!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If there is any interest in me continuing this further. Let me know!**


End file.
